


Cookie Crush

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Baking, Cookies, Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Hance-Freeform, Happy, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hugs, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance loves hunk, Love, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cosy, flavours, hunk loves Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Hunk loves making people happy with his cookies, but there's one he can't seem to get quite right.A soft little story about having your cookies and eating them.Thank you for reading.Come say Hi ontwitter
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Hunkuary 2021





	Cookie Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cheer myself up as I was feeling very down and all I wanted was sweet kind fluff to bring sparkles to my heart.  
> I love these two together they are super cute.

Hunk loved baking and every day he prepared fresh dough for cookies. He would use one base dough and seperate it into portions to which he added different flavours and ingredients. 

There was a list attached to the refrigerator with everybody's name and favourite flavour. Each person had their own special blend.

 **Coran** : Orange and cinnamon to compliment his zesty warmth.

 **Allura** : White chocolate chips with dried raspberries for her sweet but zingy nature.

 **Pidge** : Choc chip but with peppermint crunch to reflect a playful yet serious mind.

 **Keith** : Dark chocolate with a hint of chilli that really needs no explanation.

 **Shiro** : Butterscotch a richly satisfying reliable flavour, a true classic.

 **Lance** : *multiple flavour combos crossed out* nothing seemed to fit.

Hunk felt deeply frustrated at his failed attempts at making a suitable cookie for Lance. His biggest wish was to make him happy. 

The burly chef had a little spark in his heart for Lance. He loved his cheeky ways and often childish humor, but he also saw a softness in him that he only showed when nobody else was around.

On that premise the first flavour he made for the blue paladin was oatmeal with a gooey chocolate centre. Beneath that complex exterior lay a soft core.

Lance complained about the melted centre. He bit too quickly and burnt his tongue on the still hot cookie. Hunk did try to warn him, but being rather impulsive Lance just dove straight in. They were consigned to the cookie jar and somebody must have liked them because a couple of hours later Hunk found it empty.

The second flavour was lemon curd. A little bit sharp but with a sweet buttery aftertaste. Not for everybody, but for some a firm favourite.

Lance took a bite and pulled a face. Apparently the lemon tasted like soap. Hunk didn't bother to ask how Lance knew what soap tasted like, but he moved the cookies to the end of the counter for later while he carried on baking. He went out to deliver everybody's lunch and on his return the lemon cookies were missing, so at least they didn't go to waste.

The third flavour was peanut butter crunch. A good staple when you needed it, but with a playful twist. Definitely reliable when it mattered most.

Lance swallowed his first bite and within seconds fell to the ground and started writhing around grabbing at his neck. Alarmed, Hunk knelt down and tried to help him. He croaked something about _peanut allergy_ and then passed out. The yellow paladin clasped his hand over his mouth in shock. Had he just killed his favourite person? Tears welled up in his eyes, but then he saw some movement.

Unable to keep up the pretence Lance burst out laughing and pointed at Hunk's shocked face. He thought it was hilarious, but the big kind chef was a little hurt by his insensitive joke. Feeling humiliated Hunk left the kitchen to seek out Pidge to cheer himself up. When he returned the peanut cookies were gone. He hoped they made someone else happy.

The following days Hunk didn't make Lance any cookies. Not out of spite or because he was upset, he just couldn't think of any suitable flavours.

That didn't stop the blue paladin from hanging round the kitchen sneaking a taste of whatever Hunk was preparing for supper. It was almost as if Lance couldn't stay away and the lack of cookies bothered him.

What Lance liked most about Hunk was his cosy homely nature. He was a nurturing soul, used to caring for his younger siblings and always looking to make people happy with hugs and sustenance.

Lance missed his family and he was also used to being around siblings and his folks, doing stuff together. This was also the reason he sometimes craved extra attention. Lance loved being made a fuss of and the cuddly paladin indulged this whim to a tee, but more than that he just _loved_ Hunk.

The truth was that Lance loved all the cookies Hunk made too. He couldn't get enough of them and every time he had sneaked the left overs back to his room. By making Hunk believe that he didn't like the cookies it meant every day he got to spend some extra time with his favourite chef trying out new flavours. He got a sense of pride seeing Hunk go to so much trouble just for him. It made him feel special.

The peanut allergy joke went too far. He knew that and he felt bad. The look on Hunk's face was priceless, but that soon changed into something Lance had never seen before. Hunk suddenly looked upset. After he left the kitchen Lance felt like a total dick. Once again his warped sense of humor had annoyed someone. He didn't really care when it was Keith, but Hunk was too nice to look so sad.

Since then Lance tried being a better friend, showing an interest in Hunk's cooking, asking him questions about his life back home. He hated not having the special cookies and feeling cosy, just him and Hunk in the kitchen together. He wanted to show that he wasn't some insensitive idiot. Hunk meant _so much_ to him, like family, except a little _different_. 

After four days of putting on the infallible Lance Charm Hunk softened and made a new cookie flavour.

The new flavour was pecan fudge. Nutty but indulgently sweet. A somewhat unexpected flavour.

Hunk watched as Lance took a bite and while he savoured the sugary taste he rolled his eyes and to the big man's relief a huge smile spread across his face.

"Good?" Hunk questioned him with a nod.

"Mmmmm I'd say they are....." Lance took a moment.

"What?" The suspense was killing Hunk.

"Perfect...in every way." Lance smiled at his sweet friend's expression as he added:

"Just like you."

Hunk blushed deep red and ran over to the other side of the kitchen, covering his face with his apron. He couldn't believe his ears. Lance thought he was perfect. _Him_. Nobody ever told him that. Everybody always said nice enough stuff, but it was always about his cooking or thanking him for a good deed. He was always _generous_ and _kind_ , a good sort. Never _perfect_.

Lance came over and put his arm round Hunk. He loved how shy he suddenly was. He wanted to show him he meant what he said. 

Hunk turned to look at him and held his breath as Lance placed a gentle kiss on his warm cheek. His heart was beating like crazy and his belly was doing somersaults. Not the best reaction for someone with a _sensitive_ digestive system. This time it was Lance's turn to gasp as Hunk hit the deck. It was all too much. He'd fainted.

"Hunk! Come on wake up. I'm sorry if I went too far. Oh crap what did I do?!" Lance knelt beside him and leant over to hear if his friend was still breathing. 

Next thing he knew Hunk had him in a bear hug and kissed him full on the lips. They both laughed as relief filled their hearts. Lance returned the hug, wrapping his arms round Hunk's sturdy form. He felt nice to hold on to, warm and secure. They lay there for a few minutes, both with flushed expressions and beaming smiles. 

"Hey, you want to spend some time together later? We could hang out and erm...well you know." Hunk took his chance.

"You mean we can have more of this? I like _this_ , it feels nice." Lance buried his face in Hunk's chest. 

"Yeah, just like this. I like it too." Hunk's eyes twinkled.

They did meet later that day. They spent the evening talking and laughing and eating the tasty snacks Hunk had made. After a while they cosied up on the sofa with a blanket and snuggled together, giving tiny kisses and telling one another how happy they felt. It was something special, cosy and safe, soft and loving. 

It was more than just friendship. 

It was more than just a crush.

In every conceivable way.

It was _perfect._


End file.
